Where Did He Learn To Do That?
by NeteleJala
Summary: ONE-SHOT. A Mick Beth conversation


Here is one-shot number four. 'Blood and Chocolates,' 'Karma Sutra,' and 'And Then What Happened?' are all already posted.

This is set after 'Mortal Cure' and is rated PG-13

I don't own Moonlight or it's characters, they are the property of CBS and this is just for fun.

Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Where Did He Learn To Do **_**That**_

Beth lay curled protectively in Mick's arms, her breath coming short and fast. Mick played absently with her hair, losing himself in her scent. He was admiring his effect on her. Her heart beat wildly and her body was flushed with the lingering effect of her latest orgasm.

"Wow, Mick," Beth exclaimed. She couldn't make a more coherent statement and Mick chuckled.

Mick had longed for this moment longer than he cared to admit. Josh was dead, Coraline was gone, and Beth was with him. He couldn't be happier. Right now his world was all wrapped up in this room—his bedroom. After a miserable night on the couch he had purchased a bed, but since he had reverted back to being a vampire he hadn't used it. Not until today that is…

Beth was still trying to calm her breathing. She didn't know what she had expected when she knocked on the door, but it hadn't been this. Not that she was complaining…just…wow.

"Where did you learn to do _that_?" Beth asked, as soon as she could form a sentence.

Mick smiled and kissed the bite marks on her neck, nearly blinding her with another wave of passion. _I'm not this easy…Why do I lose it around him?_

"It's the vampirism, Beth," Mick replied to her unvoiced question. "I can feel you, your heart, your emotions. It allows me to be closer to you, closer than any man could be."

Beth let out a calming sigh, "Yeah, I get that, but still…Where did you learn to do that?"

Mick shifted a little behind her. She could tell he was uncomfortable with the question, but she wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. She flipped around to face him, studying his face for the reaction to her question. All she saw was guilt and embarrassment.

"I'm 85, Beth. You learn a lot in…" Mick tried to reason. Beth knew there was something he wasn't telling her.

"So? Contrary to what people say, age doesn't bring wisdom, experience does. So, who taught you that?"

Mick's face would have been red, had he had a heartbeat, but instead he paled and turned away from Beth.

"Oh, come on, Mick. We've passed the sexual revolution and if you have watched me my whole life, you know I'm not innocent. Hell, after what we just did there's no way you could argue I'm innocent, so just tell me already,"

Mick looked back at her and said, "You've got to understand, Beth. I grew up in the age of innocence and we _never_ discussed any of this."

Beth's face softened and she smiled at him. She put a reassuring hand on his face and kissed him tenderly. She felt her effect on him, as his fangs extended, forcing his mouth open.

Mick increased the passion of the kiss and pulled Beth on top of him. She straddled his hips and sat up, breaking the kiss. "I know your from a different time, but you're living in this one now, and since I have you right where I want you," Beth shifted her hips to make her point. Mick groaned. "I want to know where you learned to do that. If I'm going to be with you, I think it's only fair. I might need to brush up on my reading." She smiled wickedly.

Mick chucked in spite on himself. "That might be hard. I didn't learn any of that from a book, though Josef raves about the Karma Sutra…" Mick looked up at Beth's naked form. "So, I think you're just going to have to resort to torture to get me to confess," he said, grinning.

"I think I will," Beth stated as she raised herself off Mick, breaking their intimate contact. Mick gasped at the loss of sensation and Beth asked, "Ready to talk yet?"

Mick tried to pull her back down, but found that her thighs were incredibly strong, "Fine, you win. What do you want to know?"

"Who taught you how to do that?" Beth asked.

Mick smiled sheepishly, "I married a courtesan, Beth. You figure it out."

"Oh," Beth was a little surprised. _Why didn't I think of that before…?_ Mick took advantage of the distraction and pulled her back down onto him.

* * *

Beth lay under Mick, exhausted, but sated. Mick's head was buried in her shoulder. She assumed he was trying to regain control over his features, so she wouldn't have to see his fangs and pale eyes. Finally, he shifted off her and lay next to her, pulling her into his chest.

"I'm going to have to rethink my hatred of Coraline," Beth stated as she snuggled up next to Mick.


End file.
